songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clint Eastwood
Video:Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood ---- Oh oh oh oh oh I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but Not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on Yeah... Ha Ha! Finally someone let me out of my cage Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age Now I couldn't be there Now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs And I'm under each snare Intangible Bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view Look I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose Sit and lose All you different crews Chicks and dudes Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional Mystical? Maybe Spiritual Hearable What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy Lifeless To know the definition for what life is Priceless For you because I put you on the hype shit You like it? Gunsmokin' righteous with one token Psychic among those Possess you with one go I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless,but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on The essence the basics Without it you make it Allow me to make this Childlike in nature Rhythm You have it or you don't that's a fallacy I'm in them Every sprouting tree Every child apiece Every cloud you see You see with your eyes I see destruction and demise Corruption in disguise From this fuckin' enterprise Now I'm sucking to your lies Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides with me as a guide But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye You perceive with your mind That's the inner So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers Remember where the thought is I brought all this So you can survive when law is lawless Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead No squealing, remember (that it's all in your head) I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on My future |} Category:Downloaded Songs